


Getting Skywalkered

by salanaland



Series: Skywalker Family Feels [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Awesome Leia Organa, Badass Leia Organa, Banter, Family Bonding, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Leia Organa, Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Force Ghost Shenanigans, Force Ghost(s), Gen, Mentions of Slavery, and Anakin totally knows it, leia is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salanaland/pseuds/salanaland
Summary: Luke Skywalker thought he was in for an afterlife of peaceful contemplation with his father and sister, at one with the Force, beyond the cares of the living.He'd just forgotten how veryLeiaLeia can be. And he'd never realized how much Anakin would aid and abet her Leia-ness.This Force Ghost thing is not going to go the way he thought.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker
Series: Skywalker Family Feels [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616419
Comments: 33
Kudos: 371





	Getting Skywalkered

"So now that I'm dead, what do I do next?" Leia asks, looking between her father and brother expectantly. 

" _Do_?" Luke asks, puzzled. "You're one with the Force now. You've left behind all the worries of the living." He smiles beatifically. 

Leia scoffs and dismisses him with a flick of her hand. "That's the biggest load of bantha shit I've ever heard. There's _so_ much to do still."

" _Father_ ," Luke entreats. 

Anakin is grinning proudly. "I'm with Leia on this one. There's a lot of stuff in the galaxy that needs doing."

"But it's not for _us_ to do," Luke objects. 

"Why?" Leia demands. "Are you going to say, 'because we've moved on past the mortal world and its concerns' or something like that? Because I don't want to hear that nonsense."

Luke runs his hand through his hair awkwardly. "I mean, kind of..."

Leia rolls her eyes. "Sure, and none of _us_ were on Exegol sassing Palpatine with Ben and Rey."

"That's _different_ ," protests Luke. "That was about making sure the Dark Side didn't overpower the Light--" 

"There's more darkness in the galaxy than just a demented, decrepit old Sith stuck to a wall," Leia retorts. "What about _slavery_ , what about all the terrible things the First Order has done to entire planets, entire _species_?" 

"Yeah," Anakin chimes in, pointing to himself. "If you think that stuff _doesn't_ feed into the Dark Side--" 

"You can't _fix_ slavery," Luke objects. "It's too _big_. It'll _always_ be out there in some form or another."

Leia rolls her eyes again. "Yeah, and the Empire is too big and powerful to defeat, and what good are little snub fighters going to be against a battlestation the size of a moon, and--" 

"And Darth Vader is too far gone in the Dark Side to ever return to the Light, right son?" Anakin asks, smirking. 

Luke scowls at them. "You two... This is _not_ going to go the way you think."

Leia shrugs. "You mean we have to figure it out as we go along, and we can't ever do a perfect job of it? Yeah, fine, that's been the story of my life, might as well be the story of my afterlife. I helped a lot of beings who wouldn't have been helped otherwise. And I didn't start by telling myself that it was too big to achieve. I started by looking at the people around me and figuring out what we _could_ achieve together."

"I'm in," Anakin says instantly, gazing adoringly at his daughter. Leia nods at him with a smile, then turns a questioning stare at Luke. 

"What _can_ we achieve together?" Luke asks with a sigh. "We're three _ghosts_."

"We're three _Skywalker_ ghosts," Leia corrects him. "We're three of the weirdest, most Force-sensitive beings that have ever existed, right?" 

Anakin nods. "As I understand it, yes."

"We do impossible things nobody else can do," Leia says, as simply as if it's self-evident. "Who destroyed the old Jedi Order _and_ the Sith?" Anakin points to himself with both thumbs. 

"Is that supposed to be a _good_ thing?" Luke asks incredulously. Anakin frowns and turns his left hand into a thumbs down, then thoughtfully into a sideways thumb. 

"It's an _impossible_ thing," Leia reminds him. " _I_ led the winning side of two galactic civil wars. _You_ made an impossible proton torpedo shot _and_ you inspired _him_ ," she waves in Anakin's direction, "to return to the Light."

"Which just isn't _done_ ," Anakin chimes in. "That's why Obi-Wan and Yoda kept telling you to kill me. Because apparently almost no Sith has ever renounced the Dark Side before me." He shrugs. "Who knew?" 

"But Leia, what can we even _do_? We're invisible and we can't affect anything--" 

"So that tree on your soggy island just _happened_ to catch fire all on its own?" Anakin asks, rolling his eyes. 

"That was _Yoda_ ," Luke reminds him. 

"Yeah, and he learned it from me!" Anakin insists. "Tell him, Leia. I've been doing Force stuff as a ghost for _years_."

"It's true," she confirms. "I've had to put up with him losing my shoes and dropping my hairpins and putting blue milk in my caf for almost a decade now."

"How was _I_ supposed to know you like your caf darker than the rotten hole where Sidious never had a heart to begin with?" Anakin demands. "And it's _perfectly_ reasonable to put your boots under your bunk while you sleep. It's not _my_ fault you had an entire closet for your footwear. Or that you fell asleep with your shoes on."

"That's _entirely_ your fault," Leia argues. "You _literally_ used the Force to make me fall asleep."

"You were hallucinating from exhaustion! You'd been awake for three days! And you _literally_ said, 'Why don't you make yourself useful and choke me out just a little so I can get some actual sleep for once?' which of _course_ I wasn't actually _going_ to do, so--" 

"--and I _wasn't_ hallucinating, I _heard_ you call me your 'sweet precious princess'--" 

"--you _are_ a princess," Anakin points out reasonably. "A _literal_ princess. And very precious to _me_."

"I..." Luke tries to catch up with this conversation. "I think... I guess I missed a lot."

"While you were wallowing in self-hatred on your dinky island in the bleak outskirts of the middle of nowhere? _You think_?!" Leia challenges. 

"He ate raw fish for _seven years_ ," Anakin confides to Leia in tones of awed horror. "And he drank _green_ milk."

Leia shudders. "There's _reasonable_ amounts of self-flagellation, and then there's _raw fish and green milk_."

"He threw my saber in the ocean! _The ocean_!" 

"I--" Luke begins defensively, then chuckles and shakes his head ruefully. "Father. Leia. What the kriff, you two, seriously. You're _ganging up_ on me."

"Yes," Anakin says, grinning. "We _are_."

Leia nods triumphantly. "Today, you. Tomorrow, the galaxy! At least, the slave-owning parts of the galaxy."

Anakin offers his arm for his daughter to take. "What do you think, Hutts first?"

Leia laughs and links her arm through his. "Sounds good."

"You can't just go around attacking Hutts!" Luke insists. 

"I can too," Leia retorts. "I'm actually kind of famous for it."

"We won't attack _every_ Hutt," Anakin tries to placate Luke. "We should see what Rotta's up to nowadays, get him on our side. He might be reasonable. And he owes me a favor."

Leia makes a face. "That'll be awkward. I strangled his father."

Anakin grins. "Oh, my darling precious princess daughter. If _I_ had five wupiupi for every time I ran into someone whose father I had strangled--" 

Leia rolls her eyes. "I'm really not looking for commiseration here."

"--I could buy _every building_ in Mos Eisley," Anakin announces, undeterred. "No, all of Tatooine."

Luke shakes his head, trying to collect his thoughts. "Why do I feel like I've been--" 

"Outmaneuvered?" Leia smirks. 

"Skywalkered?" Anakin suggests slyly. "See, Luke, this is what it's been like for _everyone_ around you, your whole entire _life_." 


End file.
